


(Co)dependent

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: "Does this mean I get to blow something up?"





	(Co)dependent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Set Primary Objective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610019) by [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



> For a prompt on tumblr: Bodhi & K2 (or Bodhi/K2) - "After everything - I'd still choose you."

Bodhi grimaced and spat, shuddering at the coppery taste flooding his mouth. He reached for his comm, glancing around briefly before activating it. 

“Kay! Where are you?”

The response was immediate and loud. Bodhi startled, quickly turning the volume down and cursing at himself - _kriffing idiot._

“I am waiting at our designated rendezvous point, Bodhi. You, however, are not here. Have you gotten yourself captured again?”

“That was one time!  Anyway, listen, I’m going to need you to create a distraction.”

There was a pause and then K2′s voice came through sounding almost giddy, although Bodhi knew that wasn’t in his programming. “Does this mean I get to blow something up?”

Bodhi grinned, blood in his teeth and the promise of revenge singing in his bones. “Oh yeah. Light ‘em up, Kay.”

In the distance, the sky bloomed a fiery red. Bodhi closed his eyes, pushing away the afterimages of Jedha, of Scarif, of blood in the sand. He was here now, this was real. Bodhi pressed his hands against the wall, forehead scraping over rough stone. 

The comm chirped. 

“Bodhi, I have provided a distraction. Why have you not returned to the ship?”

Bodhi let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I’m on my way. Thanks, Kay.”

Bodhi raced through the abandoned streets, keeping an eye out for ‘troopers along the way. He whispered into his comm, curiosity winning out over self preservation.

“Do you ever wish things had worked out differently, Kay? That you’d be better off with Cassian or Jyn?”

K2 waited until Bodhi was safely aboard the shuttle to answer, his voice modulated into it’s lowest tone, which Bodhi took as his ‘soothing’ voice. 

“I am not sure how much I can wish for things, but I will say this. After everything - I would still choose you.”

Bodhi nodded, settling further into his chair. “Likewise, Kay. Likewise.”


End file.
